Rainy Days
by Ancamna
Summary: There's not much to do on the rare days when rain clenses the Earth instead of Kira. Matt and Mello have a ritual on days such as today. Video games. But no matter what game they play the result is always the same. Rated T for Mikami. MelloXMatt


Disclaimer: All I own is my notebook and pencil and I retain ownership over the computer that Nny types this up on. P.S. She makes me write HELP! XX

Story:

Rain fell from the sky as if the heavens above were crying down to the Earth. The clouds filled the sky and kept the land below covered in darkness. Wind howled through the trees like an angry wolf and left an icy chill in the air. Children weren't allowed to go out and play so they had to find inside activities to pass the time on this dreary day.Two boys had found video games as an interesting way to entertain themselves, that is, until one of them found no possible way to win against his companion which enraged and annoyed the blond to no end.

" Damnit Matt, what the hell?"

" Calm down. It's not the end of the world."

" Every game. Every DAMN GAME!"

" It's not like Near's beating you. Calm down Mello."

" Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!" he yelled as he threw the remote down on the floor, almost breaking it.

" What the hell?" Matt quickly scooped up the remote and looked it over to make sure that nothing had happened to it. Once satisfied, he placed it gently back on the ground with a sigh. " Why do you always have to be so violent?" " Oh, shut up Matt!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stormed out.

This was how things always went on rainy days: the two of them would play video games, Matt would win, Mello would get pissed and throw the controller, Matt would make sure it wasn't broken, Mello would storm out then later return to repeat the cycle all over again. Now, though, it had been years later. The scenery has changed. They were older and were supposed to be more mature now. Supposed to be was the key word. It was a day just like the one years before. The cameras held nothing of interest. It had been a bleak day for Kira as well. The killings had slowed almost to a stop, and there was really no activity in the house so their tradition of video games lived on.

" Damnit Matt!"

" Sorry Mello, but in all the years that we've been doing this it's always the same thing."

" I know that!"

" Then why do you insist on doing it if it only pisses you off?"

" I'll win one day, I know I will!"

" Well you haven't so far," Matt said while lighting up a cigarette.

" Damnit Matt!" And with that the blond stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Matt just rolled his eyes and put his game on one player mode. He'd do this to pass the time untill Mello came back to try again.

4 hours later

Mello slowly made his way out into the 'living' room. He quickly finished eating the rest of his chocolate and sat down next to Matt, who inturn stopped, saved his game, and restarted it. Mello silently picked up the second controller and they began to play. Mello said nothing as he lost the first game, or the second, not even when he lost the third. Matt began to wonder about his friend. Mello didn't even look slightly annoyed, let alone pissed. When the fifth game started Matt paused it. Loosing the forth game should have been the last straw.

" Mello, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, voice void of any emotions.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

" You've lost four games in a row."

" Yeah, so?"

" Why aren't you yelling?"

" Because I know I'll win this game."

Matt raised an eyebrow. " And how can you be so sure?"

" Oh, I know I'll win this time," Mello replied with a smile. Not just any smile, but a suspicious smile, one that made Matt get a little on edge.

" Okay then."

" So, let's play." Mello looked over to the T.V. Matt turned his attention back to the game but glanced over occationally to see if Mello was going to try anything. The first lap of the race they were neck and neck, Mello did nothing. The second lap Matt was infront, Mello did nothing. However, about halfway through the third and final lap Mello paused the game. When Matt looked over to ask what was wrong Mello jumped him.

" The hell?" Matt yelled out as he fell on his back with Mello on top of him. He was going to yell at Mello again, but when he opened his mouth to yell he found a second tongue in his mouth. Eyes wide, he watched as his best friend kissed him. Mello's tongue explored every inch of Matt's mouth, and Matt liked it. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Mello's waist to pull him closer. Mello, however, had a different idea. He pushed the red heads arms away from him and moved them above his head. He held Matt's wrists together in his left hand. He could feel his wrists being tied together with something and broke the kiss trying to free his hands before Mello was done. Mello pushed his hips into Matt's and rolled them together. Matt forgot why he was going on and let out a low moan. Mello leaned down again and kissed Matt.

Just as suddenly as Mello had startde it, he ended it. Mello got up and sat back down where he was before. Matt, still in a daze, didn't say anything, that is, until he heard the game music start to play again. He blinked a couple of times before he realized Mello was playing again without him. He tried to move his arms but soon found Mello had indeed tied them together.

" Untie me Mello!" he demanded.

" Mmhhmm...No."

" Mello!"

Matt fought to untie himself before the game was over, but that was highly unlikely. By the time Matt untied himself Mello had won. He also discovered that he was tied up with the remote's cord, so even if he did manage to untie himself he would need time to plug it back in to play again. Mello was happy to have won, even if he had cheated, and seeing the red head flustered and blushing was a bonus.

" I win."

Matt blinked a few times while looking at Mello, then looked toward the T.V. Mello had indeed won. He looked towards him again.

" All that just to win?"

" Yeah, plus I got tired of waiting for you to make a move so I did it for you."

" What?"

" You like me. You've liked me for a while now."

Matt sat there blinking at his secret crush that wasn't so secret. " And I'm guessing this means that you like me back."

" Yeah."

" So, I guess this means we have something better to do than play video games on rainy days now."

" Oh, not just on rainy days, Matty," Mello said in a low tone. Matt smiled as he jumped Mello and invaded the chocolate lovers mouth.

The rain fell down hard outside, which sounds like the many yaoi fans that clap after a yaoi scene is performed. So the curtains close on this rainy day as Mello's legs open for Matt.

END

E: I is a bad E, after all, E has 3 lines and they stop at the beginning of the vertical line, unlike I. Please review :3


End file.
